


And Now by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Or Perhaps part of Jim's Nexus Experience, Possible Nexus Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Nexus Fix It, or Nexus Dream?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Nexus story, one way or the other... Mild nc17 because it doesn't fit the other categories.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: First Time, Fluff, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe

And Now

From the moment Jim had arrived; he had fallen in love with a brunette woman who walked past his cabin every day.

On the morning when she came to tell him that she was leaving, he kept silent; a little annoyed with himself for doing so. Yet, somehow, Jim was not as upset as he thought he might, should be. This was his retirement; his chance to love unrestricted. Why was he not more upset when the new lady in his life left?

He understood just as he was about to sit down to eat some supper in front of the hearth. That was when Jim went to his front door and answered it to Spock.

"I'm here now." Spock told and promised Jim. The promise was firm; his voice was gentle, and coloured with the warmth he'd long since allowed Jim to know.

That night, they were, finally, and firstly, together, making love. They promised each other so much at last. This connection they had almost from the start, now it was being opened joyously, and carefully, by both of them; joined, as they always had been.

Jim could not stop smiling; feeling Spock's love with him, in him, and all around him at last.

They were open, and true, each saying "I love you, t'hy'la." Again and again.

Jim grinned, while he and Spock placed kisses on each other's skin, and in each other's soul. "I love you so much that I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning!" Jim laughed happily, and promised Spock as he was held in his lover's arms.

The End? 14.6.16


End file.
